iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy's TimeLine
Hello everyone welcome to my time line page. This can be a but of a shock to you cause there is somethings you may not know about whats been going on during my years in school. Side Note: i went more then 3 schools 1994- The year i was born which was 07-28-1994 1999- I started 5th grade at Holy Spirit Elemantary School, i didn't really like that school cause on how they make my parents pay things for no reason. Yes i wear the uniform like cathiloc and privaite schools do. we wear cloths for a regular day like skirts, yellow shirt, long socks with flatten shoes. Fore the gym basically its sweat pants and shirt that has the logo of the schools thing with the name. Reasons why i never liked it or loved it because well lets say you were in a classroom and you make an accident which you didn't meant to and they would grabe you by the arm and drag you to the bathroom so you coukld change your underwear. That happened to me a lot and my cousin stephany. One time the teacher told me to come up to the front of the class and bend over then she took a ruler, smaked my ass 10 times. I was bullied all the time like i would be locked out of the building, hide from the other kides because it hurted me so much. 2000- I become a big sister on September 14 danny was born. ( Note: 2000-2003 i was in holy spirit then got transfered to mosser) 2003- I finally moved away from that terrible school and went to Mosser Elemantary School. Mosser its much closer to my house cause i walk there everyday without having someone to drive me to school all the time. The kids were good/bad at the sametime i didn't really like the kids but the school itself i loved it a lot. i liked some of my teachers and i miss seeing them. Fifth grade was not so much okay it was ehhh in between but at least i finished with flying colors. Graduated 5th grade from Mosser 2006- The Middle school i went to was Harrison Morton Middle School, i stayed in that nightmare for one full year until i went to another school. The kids were worse then the ones in elemantary cause i would be running out of the class room in tears and wanting to hide. I just wanted to leave that school for good. I made a promise to myself before anything " i shall not forgive the ones who hurt me". Morton had soo many lock downs and drills it was not even funny. so i passed 6th grade and left that terrible place. 2007- The Middle i went to finish off the rest of my year was Trexler Middle School, I loved that school more then anything i have ever been in to. the teachers were amazing and very school. I liked them all very much. I had a speical support class during my middle school year. I met kaisy and my other two pals. finished that school in matter of time. 2009- The High school i went to was William Allen High School, I did date someone ( you guys never met/spoken to him) and he was really good to me. but the thing was when someone trys to do kiss me and what not he doesn't do anything. he never takes me out to eat or anything. i would try to kiss him but he didn't want to kiss me. ( me and him broken up) dated another guy ( again you guys don't know him) we dated for a while but the issue was i was moving to another school and it was going to be hard for me and him to talk. ( we broken up). I finished only my freshman year. 2010- The high school as you may all know i went to Dieruff. I met stefanie with the rest of kaisy's friends. I didn't really liked yearbook class but i had fun. I had my mood swings bothering me like no tomorrow. i didn't like how i would go to class and these guys would ask me for my my number i keep saying no. i don't trust most guys at school and one guy asked me out and told him maybe which leans to a no. None of the guys were my type because well some cause trouble and don't do there work around the classroom. I gaduated high school and finished it as that. class of 2013!!!!!!!!!! 2011-2013 of course i was in dieruff trying my best to finish this strong, which happened out of all the drama, bullcrap,lies whatever. i went to prom and graduated High school. i was soo happy and glad its all over. 2018-2019 me and kaisy are no longer friends due to reason of her stupid behavior, its sad i had to drop someone that i was going to make 12 years of friendship. i moved to utah two weeks before my birthday and i am happy here Category:Amie's Pages Category:Timeline